EoC supports the transmission of Ethernet frames over coaxial cable. Powerline communication (PLC) integrated circuits (ICs) have been adapted for EoC systems, to deliver data, video, and voice services over existing coaxial cable, for example, in apartment buildings. An EoC system uses single-input single-output (SISO) PLC ICs and operates in the about 2-67 MHz frequency band. The ICs provide approximately 400-500 Mbps peak physical (PHY) data rate and approximately 300 Mbps application data throughput after overhead. To keep up with increasing demand for application data throughput, there is a requirement to increase the data rates to greater than 1 Gbps. Since the current frequency band is already operating near maximum capacity, additional frequency bands are required to produce higher application data throughput.